


the king's sister

by CadenceH2O



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kageyama's Sister!Reader, Oikawa found a Kageyama attractive, Oikawa is two seconds away from killing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: Short drabble that just... Blew up on Tumblr, so I thought why not post it on ao3, too?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	the king's sister

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)

»»——⍟——««

The squeaks of volleyball shoes across the court was a familiar noise in the morning as Karasuno’s boys team prepared vigorously for their upcoming qualifiers. The yells of ‘I’ve got it’ and ‘Open!’ clouded the court in a symphony of teamwork. 

Takeda and Ukai watched from the sidelines, the once flightless crows mutating and adapting into a new, powerful form. The cogs had clicked together, triggering the whole piece of machinery to run as one. There were still chinks and little crevices to smooth out, and the gears needed a little oiling, but Karasuno was becoming the best it had ever been for a long time. 

Pants echoed off the gym walls as the boys slumped against the sides of the courts, drinking in the much-needed water that their bodies were crying for. Even Kageyama and Hinata were too tired to start up another silly argument, much to Daichi’s and Suga’s relief. 

After their little break, players started getting up and gathering in circles on the court, getting ready for another tiring session of practice. Before anyone could get started, however, there was a knock on the gym door. 

A head of silky, black hair peered in, accompanied by sparkling midnight-blue eyes. “Is Kageyama Tobio here?” The girl asked, her eyes lighting up as she spotted the first year setter, holding up a box wrapped in dark blue cloth. “Tobio! You forgot your lunch!” 

She was dressed in the Karasuno uniform, wearing her white blouse underneath the beige sweater. Her dark blue skirt flapped under the wind, her sleek legs highlighted by the black tights she was wearing. A violin case was slung over her shoulder, giving the team a pretty good idea of which club she belonged to. 

“Oh.” Kageyama looked flustered as he rushed forward, taking the lunchbox from the shorter girl, who ruffled his hair with a grin on her face. “Shut up.” He muttered, whatever the girl said being out of earshot from the team. A faint red dusted his cheeks as the girl pinched his cheeks happily, waving at him before she left, a skip in her steps as she walked away from the gym. 

Kageyama’s ears were burning red as he returned back to where the team was gathered, having placed his lunch box next to his bottle. 

“Damn.” Noya’s jaw had dropped so far it was practically touching the court floor. “She’s beautiful.” Under normal circumstances, either Sugawara or Daichi would’ve chastised the libero, but the two were too flustered to have any right to say anything. 

The dark-haired first year setter nodded, looking rather blank and confused at the fuss. “I know. I’ve been told.” 

“Oi, Kageyama, how’d a hopeless guy like you get such a pretty girl like that to talk to you?” Tanaka elbowed the first year setter, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

Kageyama tilted his head to one side in confusion, blinking twice as he tried to understand the question. “She’s my sister.” 

The gym erupted into noise like a volcano, the yells and screams overflowing from the court. There was Noya’s and Tanaka’s yells of ‘Why didn’t you ever tell us you had a sister?’, Hinata and Yamaguchi’s yells of ‘Kageyama-kun has a _sister_?’, Tsukishima’s displeased sigh of ‘Can you guys shut up,’, and Takeda’s failed efforts at calming the team down. 

“So the king has a sister.” Tsukishima commented in amusement. 

“That makes her the… Princess!” Hinata suggested brightly (“Or the queen,” Yamaguchi piped in). 

»»——⍟——««

[Two months later, at a Karasuno vs Seijoh practice match] 

“I look forward to beating you on the court again, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice, Iwaizumi already marching towards him with an dark expression. “Eh, who’s this? Karasuno got another manager?” 

The dark-haired third year glanced around, pointing at herself when she realised Oikawa could only be talking to her. “Actually, I’m not their manager, I’m just here to-”

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.” Oikawa winked suggestively, ignoring how Ennoshita and Sugawara were using all of their strength to hold back the first year setter, who looked ready to maul him. “You free this weekend?” 

“Uh…” She sweat-dropped nervously, glancing around for help. Thankfully, Hinata came to the rescue, even without knowing he was being the dark-haired girl’s saviour. 

“Kageyama-san!” The bright first-year called out, glancing at Oikawa’s expression, which had morphed from a flirtatious one to a horrified one in mere seconds. “Kiyoko-san asked if you could help her with the water bottles?” 

Kageyama Y/N breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the gods out there for the blessing by the name of Hinata Shoyo. “Gladly.” 

“I found a _Kageyama_ attractive?” Seijoh’s captain yowled in agony, getting dragged back onto their side of the court for warmups by Iwaizumi, who just rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

»»——⍟——««

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
